The Daughter of Justice
by super-heroine-addict
Summary: Future fic,Description inside.The daughter of Dinah Lance doesn't know who her father is,and honestly doesn't care.But when her moms kidnapped,her uncles and aunts go frantic and her best friend begins to act weird,she'll find the answers behind her life.
1. Chapter 1

Title- The Daughter of Justice

Author- pinkchik08

**I do not own Smallville, DC Comics, Green Arrow, Connor Hawke, Black Canary,Gotham, ect. I do own Dinah O though.**

- Black Canary and Green Arrow. Aka, Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen, were happily engaged. But when Dinah catches Ollie cheating on her, she leaves him, not bothering to inform him that she's expecting a daughter, more specifically, HIS daughter. Now when the new Dinah Lance is thrown back in time to the original League to save her mother, the truth just might be revealed. Mixed things from Smallville and the comics.

In the afternoon, the streets of Gotham are very busy. But the rush went by unnoticed by one young girl. A girl of about 16 yrs old was running through the city, dodging to the side to avoid pedestrians. She made a quick right into one of the taller buildings in the city. As she moved through the lobby, she was met by the talking and ringing phones that always came with the Gotham wing of the Daily Planet.

Taking an elevator up to the 6th floor, she stepped out to see the ON AIR sign for the studio lit up, so she sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

"Hey D.O, you're here early."

The girl turned to see a man older than her, and at the same time still young, walking down the hallway.

"Jeremy, would you please not call me that. My name is Dinah. Dinah O if your on a first name basis with my mother, which you're not."

Jeremy smirked and leaned against the wall. " Well Dinah O, when I'm the biggest radio host in Gotham, you'll want to have a nickname from me."

"Jeremy, you fetch my mom coffee and do her paperwork when she doesn't feel like it." Dinah O said. "In fact, shouldn't you be getting my moms coffee order right now? I'll put a good word in for you if you get me a chocolate mocha latte with whipped cream mixed in and a glazed doughnut."

"You do know how much sugar is in those things, right?"

"I don't care, I'm still a teenager."

With a huff. Jeremy walked away, down the hall, to get the orders for both of the women. Dinah O smiled to herself. " I love being the daughter of 'The Word of Justice'."

With nothing to do, Dinah O took out her laptop and began to do her school homework. Jeremy came back with her coffee and left again. About 10 min. later, the On Air sign, blinked off.

"Hi sweetie." Dinah O heard. She looked up to see her mom exit the studio.

" Hey Mom, you done?"

"Yep, the Word of Justice is retiring for today. What do you say we go home, order pizza, and rent a movie for tonight? That sounds like a fun way to spend a Friday night."

"Sure Mom." The two left the building and chatted as they walked home. Walking the streets, Dinah O looked up at her mom in admiration. 'I have the coolest mom.' she thought. It's something most people would think, since her mom was Dinah Lance, the Word of Justice, and when she took of the wig and put on some makeup, her mom was the second Black Canary.

"So," Ms Lance said to her daughter. " Why did you get back from school earlier than usual? Normally you're running in just as I get out of the studio."

"Well, I was really excited to tell you about this new school program. The teachers decided to increase are appreciation for sports other than baseball and football ans the ones you here about all the time. So, we're going to begin less known sports, like bad-mitten, horseback riding, and canoeing. We'll get to take field trips to different places so we can play, and each activity is 2 weeks so I get to do them all.

"Sounds fun, I've never heard of your school doing something like that before, but I think knowledge in more sports would be good for you, and after all, you'll want to be constantly exercising if you're going to be out on the streets in the night, fighting crime."

Dinah O. smiled at her mother's comment, partly because it was funny, and partly because it made her proud she was a soon to be super hero. " Arn't mothers supposed to be protective? And not send her child on life-threatening missions." Ms Lance responded by throwing a napkin at her.

"You're my daughter Dinah. I know you're ready for this." Silence fell after those words. After a few moments, Dinah O. decided to speak again.

" You know, I only told you of a couple of the sports we'll play. I'm really excited for archery."

At the last word, Dinah's mother froze. She looked over at her daughter, and for some reason Dinah O. didn't know, grief was on her face." Archery, you say?"

" Yeah" Dinah O. said tentatively.

Ms Lance seemed to be thinking some things over. When she finally looked at Dinah O. again, she said one simple word, "No."

" What, 'no', but why not? Archery is great for aim, and I really wanted to do it." Dinah O. asked.

" I just don't want you doing it. Archery is dangerous and I won't let there be a chance of you getting hurt. I'm sorry, but you can do everything else. Who paid to get the school archery courses anyway?"

Dinah O. observed her mother, whose mood had changed so rapidly."Bruce Wayne." she said.

Ms Lance looked furious. They arrived at their apartment and Ms Lance immediately went to her room. Dinah went to the living room.

Nearly a hour later, Dinah ventured to her mom's room. She was about to knock when she heard a soft sound coming from the room. Quietly, she opened her door just a crack. Ms Lance was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a thin green stick in her hands. Dinah realized it was an arrow. 'What's mom doing with an arrow?' she thought. Suddenly. Dinah realized with shock her mom was crying.'What is going on here?' Silently, Dinah backed out of the room. She was back in the living room when her cell phone rang. Dinah was relieved for a distraction. She hastily picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Hey Dinah O."

Dinah's face lit up. "Connor."

"Hey, girl whats up?"

"Mom's being kinda weird. You?"

"I'm in Gotham and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up."

"Actually Connor," Dinah O walked over to the window and opened it up, " Do you think you could meet me on the roof of my apartment building?" she jumped onto the fire escape.

"Sure, when?"

"Right now, I have something I really need to talk about with you."

"Alright, I'll be there in just a minute." Connor hung up the phone. Dinah started climbing up the escape, occasionally jumping from platform to platform, till she finally reached the top. Seeing Connor wasn't there yet, she walked to the edge of the building. Forty floors below her, cars were rushing through the streets and pedestrians were pushing past each other on the sidewalk. Sitting on the edge, she waited. Only about a minute later, she heard something land behind her.

"Connor Hawke." she said with a smile, facing the newcomer.

"Dinah Olivia Lance, the 3rd." he replied. With a laugh she embraced him.

" You do realize it doesn't work with my middle name, since Mom's Dinah Laurel and Grandma's Dinah Who-Knows-What."

" Well I'm not positive, but you're the third to be Dinah Lance, and you'll be the 3rd Black Canary." Connor told her.

The two teenagers sat on the edge of the building catching up.

" Her Connor, why are you in Gotham anyway? Shouldn't you be in Star city, protecting them as the Green Arrow?" Dinah O asked after a bit.

"What, you don't want me around?" he joked.

Dinah O shoved him lightly. " You know your like my cousin. But you have hero business to take care of in Star City, so I was just wondering what's up."

Connor smiled at her. " A couple of heroes were visiting in the city, so Green Arrow decided to take a little break and visit his favorite Lance. Good thing to, since you seem to of needed me. Why'd you ask me to meet you up here anyway?"

Dinah O. sighed."It's my mom. For some reason, she doesn't want me taking archery. She got really mad, but an hour later, I found her in her room, holding an arrow."

"Interesting."

"That's what I thought. But the arrow was green. You, Connor, are the Green Arrow. Did you ever give her an arrow or something?"

Connor shook his head. "No I never gave her any arrow. But I don't see what the big deal is, she might of just picked it up from a battle, and it's just an arrow, why is it so important?"

Dinah O. met eyes with her companion. " Connor, she was _crying._ I know it doesn't sound so amazing, but I have never, EVER seen my mother cry."

Connor looked thoughtfully in the distance. It was true, Ms Lance did not cry often. "Dinah," he said "your mother was the Black Canary."

" Yeah I know." a confused Dinah O. replied. "For the League. So was my grandmother, for the Justice Society. And I'm going to be the Black Canary soon since I inherited the Canary Cry. What's that got to do with anything?"

"If your mother was the Canary, she most likely never let herself cry. Maybe that's catching up with her now?"

"Alright, but how does that explain the arrow? Especially when she told me an hour earlier I was forbidden to do archery."

"What do you know about the original league?"

This question confused Dinah even more." It was my mom, Uncle AC was Aquaman, Uncle Bart was the Flash, Uncle Victor was Cyborg, Aunt Chloe and Aunt Tess both were Watchtower , Uncle Clark was, and..." she trailed off.

"The original Green Arrow." Connor finished for her.

"Why do I have the feeling you know what's with my mother?" Dinah questioned.

" Cause I do. Now Dad, the original Green Arrow, but he would be known as Oliver to you, never told me much about it, but I had gathered from his friends, he and your mom were really close, but they had a huge fight. Maybe your mom doesn't want you to do archery, because apparently, she hates him a LOT."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. But what did they fight over?"

Connor was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke."It was about your father." Dinah was silent. No noise came from the two for a long time, until they heard an alarm go off somewhere below, and Dinah quickly stood.

"Well, I guess that's our signal. Let's get there before the police have all our fun."

"Dinah are you sure? I mean, your not technically a hero yet, your only seventeen, what if you got hurt?"

"Green Arrow," she addressed him, " I am the third in a line of Black Canary's, I've been trained by nearly every super hero on the League, I have the Canary Cry, you really think I can't kick a couple of loser's asses? Just try and keep up."

Meanwhile, with the older Dinah/Black Canary (A/N- I'm going to call her Dinah Laurel at points)

Dinah Laurel Lance wasn't easily upset. Especially not by her daughter. But archery was always a touchy subject for her. When Dinah first had her child, she decided she would do everything to keep her daughter from becoming anything like her father. After she left Dinah O, she made her way to her room and found the arrow. It was years old, but she still kept it. As she sat on her bed, she tears began to stream down her face, as the memories that came with the arrow made their way to her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, she was only brought back to reality when she heard the window open in the living room. The sound was followed by a slight _thud._ She knew her daughter had left the apartment, but she wasn't alarmed. When Dinah O had been born, Dinah Laurel's teammates, at least the ones who knew about Dinah O, had looked after the child like uncle's and aunt's and trained her well. The child was more than capable of taking care of herself. Dinah Laurel gave her daughter enough time to get out of earshot before walking into the living room, picking up the, phone and dialing.

"Hello" a voice picked up.

"Bart." Dinah said. " Do you think you can make it to my apartment, from..." a rush of wind pushed a few papers from the table and Dinah Laurel looked up to see Bart Allan in the room. She put down the phone and embraced her friend. "Thanks for coming so fast."

"Eh, no problem. Anything for my favorite girl." Bart replied. Dinah smiled at his remarks.

"Favorite girl?"

"Second only to your daughter. Speaking of Dinah O, where is my little niece."

"Out on the fire escape, or the roof more likely. I actually wanted to talk to you about her."

Bart could tell Dinah she was serious." What's wrong?"

"Gotham's favorite billionaire has just donated money to Dinah's school to get courses in things like archery."

Bart thought this over. "He's doing it again, trying to have Dinah find out who her father is."

"Exactly." Dinah said. She walked over to the kitchen counter and slammed her hand down. "Last year it was paying for the school to take a trip to Star City, the year before he sent her a book full of information on superheroes, he's been sending her clues for seven years!" Dinah Laurel was really mad now. Bart on the other hand, remained calm.

"Maybe he has been sending clues." he said, "but you've done a pretty good job at keeping the girl from learning the truth. I mean, your not permitting her to do archery, you didn't let her take the field trip to Star City, and I don't recall her ever getting the book."

"Can you blame me? Dinah thoroughly studies everything she does, any of those things would some how lead to the original Green Arrow, and BAM!, she would know who her father is."

Dinah stopped when she saw the look Bart was giving her. It said, 'Are you serious?' all over it.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's been seventeen years, and you still go out of you way to make sure Dinah never knows that Oliver Queen, is her father. What if something happened to you? Where would she live?" Bart said.

"Simple, with you. They wouldn't track down her father because I had Chloe forge documents that say I got a sperm donation for the child, and besides, you're her godfather." Dinah replied.

"Alright, what is something happened to me?"

"She would go live with AC. If something happens to him, she would live with Victor, something happen to him she would go to Chloe."

"Tell me, how does Chloe feel about being your last choice?"

"She's not my last choice, there's still Clark, and Wildcat, and the rest of the Justice Society. Dinah has so many potential guardians, she will be taken care of her whole life."

Bart just shook his head. "One of these days she'll stop respecting you not want to tell her and demand to know, if she's any thing like you. She might even go behind your back to find out. You really want her finding out from hospital files and street rumors instead of her own mother?"

Dinah Laurel didn't know what to say, "Bart.." she began, but he silenced her.

"Come on, I want you to see something." Dinah followed him through the room, onto the fire escape, and eventually to the roof where they hid so they could see the other two figures without being seen themselves. Dinah Olivia was sitting there, and Dinah Laurel saw the other person was none other than Connor Hawke, the second Green Arrow. 'And that bastard's son' she thought, but she had actually come to like him. Like Lois would say, you don't get to choose your parents. From where she was hiding, she watched as they sat with each other wondering why Bart wanted to show her this, until she heard a police siren in the distance. She observed her daughter as she stood and prepared to go help, as she told Connor she was going to be a hero. She saw her each into her back pocket and pull out a small tub of black make-up and putting it on as she started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, blending into the falling night with her black skinny jeans that she had learned to fight in, and leather jacket. She saw Connor as he stripped his clothes, having his Green Arrow uniform underneath, and pulling a bow from his bag, then speeding to keep up with Dinah Olivia. Bart and Dinah Laurel waited until they were safely into the distance before they stood up. Bart turned to Dinah Laurel.

" You see what I mean? She may have agreed to wait until she was eighteen to officially become Black Canary, but after that she is just like you, always wanting everything yesterday. Your daughter is an amazing girl, but sooner or later she has to find out. And when it does it should be from you.

Dinah Laurel took a moment to let his word sink in. She wanted to say he was right, and she would tell Dinah Olivia, but she knew she was wrong. She knew she would never,ever tell her daughter the truth. She knew Bart could tell too because he turned away defeated. He started leading her back to steps downstairs. She followed him when she felt an energy pulse from behind, causing her hair to fly wildly and the air around them to stir. She turned and had to shield her eyes from the spinning blue circle that had appeared. She sensed Bart by her side, ready for a fight. A figure stepped from what she guessed what was a portal. A closer observation told her it was a girl, about the same age as Dinah Olivia, maybe a year older.

"What do you want." Bart yelled.

The girl pointed at Dinah Laurel. "You."

Dinah lost all her senses as she was pulled,blinded, into the swirling vortex, Bart right next to her.

A third body slammed into an alley wall and onto the growing pile of already knocked out robbers. An arrow shot passed Dinah Olivia and nailed the fourth and final one. They started making there way back to Dinah's apartment.

"Di," Connor asked, using her nickname, "Do you ever wonder who your father is?"

Dinah looked at him strangely. "Not really. I don't have a single memory of him, and I once asked my mom a couple years back. She got pretty angry though, so I just decided to let it go. Why,?"

"It's just, I would want to find out if I didn't know."

"Connor, I have about a dozen 'aunts' and 'uncles'. I really don't need a father. I mean, I have them all to care for me, all my uncle to be over protective, my aunts to spoil me, and my mom to care about me more than anything else in the world. I really don't miss a man I never knew. But if you want to ask my mom about it, she should be right inside." Dinah O said as she swung in the window.

"Mom!" Dinah Olivia said. "MOM!

No answer came. Dinah Olivia and Connor exchanged worried glances. They heard things being moved in Dinah Laurels room. Curiously, they went in to find a surprise.

"Aunt Chloe?" Dinah asked?

"Dinah O." the blond women looked up at the girl. "Your all right." To Dinah's surprise, she immediately embraced her. "I'm glad your all right."

"One, why wouldn't I be? Two, I have asked you again and again to not use the O, and three, where's my mom?.

Chloe sighed. "Sorry Di, but it's the only way to define you from your mother, and your uncles and I like it. About your mother, we have a problem."

Dinah looked at the woman with questioning eyes. "What is it?"

Chloe looked into her eyes, with a look that was a mix of seriousness, and concern. "Dinah. Your mother's been kidnapped."

**Authors Note- Hi Everyone! This is just a try at this story. I really want to do it, but I'm not sure. I love Black Canary/Green Arrow, and I like thinking what it would be like if you mixed the comic books and Smallville. This is kinda like a tester chapter, so I'd like to know if I should continue. Also, please let me know if the multiple Dinah thing is confusing, because if it is I'll change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time- Dinah Olivia Lance( known as Dinah O by her family) is revealed to be the illegitimate daughter of Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance, who takes drastic measures to make sure Dinah O never learns about her father, and Dinah O is the only one who doesn't know, with the exception of Oliver Queen, who doesn't know he had a daughter. She is going to be the third Black Canary, her best friend is Connor Hawke, and her mother has recently been abducted by an unknown figure. Dinah O has just found out from her aunt Chloe(Watchtower). This story is mixed with information from Smallville, comics, and the animated shows.(I'm trying for mostly Smallville) If I can help it, this story will contain no Chlollie, for reasons I am a Dollie and Chloe/Jimmy fan. That will be all. Please enjoy.

Dinah O stared at her aunt in shock for a second, until what she had said finally sank in. "What?" she gasped. "Who? How? When? Why? What!" She felt tears began to stream down her face, and Chloe pulled her close.

"Shh, don't worry sweetheart, everything will be OK. We'll get you mother back."

Dinah O pulled away. "But who? Who would want my mother?"

"Well," Chloe started, "considering she's a retired superhero, it could be anyone who wanted revenge. It could also be someone trying to use her to get to her friends. All we know is that a massive energy emerged on the grid, and the only people nearby were your mom and Bart, then they disappeared."

"Uncle Bart's gone too?"

"I'm afraid so sweet heart."

Dinah O looked at her desperately. "What are we going to do?"

" I have a jet waiting at Gotham Airport. It'll take us to Metropolis. Once we get there we can figure this whole thing out and what to do about. I've already packed some things you'll need."

"Um, excuse me, Chloe?" Conner asked. Dinah O was slightly surprised to hear him, in all that had happened in the last five minutes she had forgotten he was there.

"Yes Connor?" she replied.

"When you say us, do you mean..well..."

Chloe laughed. "Yes Connor, you're coming too."

Connor grinned. "All right."

/

**A/N- Alright so everyone is clear on this, the Dinah you are about to see is the one we see on Smallville that we all know and love and wish would finally get together with Oliver. My Dinah is only Dinah O.**

Dinah woke up with a throbbing headache. Looking to her side she saw Bart chained up next to her. She groaned slightly at the pain her body was experiencing." Bart." she said. "Bart, wake up."

"Huh," Bart said wearily. " What happened?"

"Wish I knew. Last thing I remember is being sucked into that vortex thing, and that weird girl."

"Yeah, me too." Bart replied. "I wonder who she was."

"All I want to know is where we are." Dinah looked around. She could tell the room was small, and the only light was the one supplied by a square window directly across from them that let through a small stream of moon light.

"You're in Metropolis." a voice rang out.

"Who's there?" a startled Dinah demanded.

"And don't bother trying to escape. You're going to be moved tonight anyway." the girl from before stepped into the light, holding a gun.

"You again. Who are you? And what do you want?" Bart asked.

"With you", she pointed a long finger at Bart. "Nothing, you just happened to be an unnecessary extra. Now with her," her gaze turned to Dinah, " she's exactly the person I need to execute my perfect plan. And if not, killing her will be worth the pleasure."

"Why me?" Dinah asked.

The girl looked Dinah up and down. She smiled a smug smile and her eyes twinkled with evil delight. "I believe your familiar with a man named Oliver Queen."

Dinah kept her face stone hard. "So what?" she answered.

The girl just smiled. "You were quite important to him once. What was it again?"

Dinah glared.

"Chick," Bart said to the girl, "You do not want to go there."

"Oh I remember, you were his fiance."

Bart quickly checked to make sure Dinah wasn't going lunge at her. Oddly though, she remained still and silent.

The girl smiled wickedly and leaned closer to Dinah. "I think he'd remember you, don't you think. I also think he'd be especially interested in that pretty little daughter of yours.

Dinah lunged at her, throwing her off balance and onto the ground, only to be held back by the bonds. The girl scrambled up and a safe distance from Dinah, pointing her gun at the enraged former superhero. Dinah glared at her with fury burning in her eyes. "Don't. You. Dare! Bring my daughter into this."

"Easy, easy. I won't hurt your daughter. On the other hand, what will Oliver do if he learns you've been keeping her from him all this time."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on if you help me or not."

Dinah looked at her for a moment, weighing her options. " What do you want?" she said finally.

"Whoa, hold up." Bart interrupted. "Dinah, you're not seriously thinking about this? I mean we don't even know who she is, and she just kidnapped us."

"Bart, she could reveal my secret to Oliver. It can't hurt to find out what she wants." Dinah said without taking her eyes off the girl.

"Good choice, hero." she purred. "You," she pointed the gun at Bart, " should listen to her more often."

Bart just shot daggers with his eyes, hard enough that she shrunk away a little bit.

"Anyway," she looked back at Dinah. "You know who Toyman is, right?"

"Of course." they both said.

"He was a personnel enemy of Superman and Green Arrow." Bart added.

"Oh, there's no reason for code names, Impulse. I know all your little secrets."

"Just who the hell are you? And why do you care about some psycho, murdering, former toy maker?"

The girl just smiled. "Because he's my father."

Dinah and Bart both felt their mouths drop open.

The girl kept up her annoying, perky, little smile.

Bart spoke first, "Can we at least know your name?"

"Sure, I guess." she looked confused for a minute. " My name's Veronica. I'm not going to make up some stupid villain name, because I'm honestly not interested in a long time career as a villain."

"Then what are you interested in? What do you want? You haven't answered that yet."

"Right, back to the point. Oliver Queen killed my dad, so I'll use you to lure him here, then, a bomb or two, and bye-bye Mister Queen."

Dinah and Bart stared at her in disgusted horror,

"And the best part, you really don't get a choice, because you're my prisoners." she grinned a sickly sweet grin.

Before Bart or Dinah could respond, they heard a siren go off somewhere in the building.

"It's starting, finally. The show is about to start." she hurried over to a control panel and started pushing buttons. Behind them, they heard a grinding, mechanical sound. Looking back, they found they weren't chained to a wall, but a pole, blending in so well they hadn't noticed it. The pole began to move forward and Dinah guessed there was some machine under the floor that carried it along. Having no choice, they moved along with it, until they were positioned that they could see out the window into the alley below. Dinah looked back at Veronica.

"Where are we really?" Dinah asked Veronica.

"A secret LuthorCorp facility, one that Mister Queen never knew of when he took control of the company, nor did Tess Mercer."

"Wait, I remember breaking into a secret LuthorCorp facility that Ollie and Tess didn't know about with the rest of the team, but that was about twenty years ago. Ollie went through and made sure there were absolutely no more." Dinah said.

Just then, they heard a door below them slammed open. They looked out the window, and to there disbelief saw six very familiar people run into the alley. Dinah looked ready to faint when she saw herself, 20 years younger, but still very clearly Dinah Lance as the Black Canary. With shocked expressions, Dinah and Bart also recognized younger Bart, Clark, A.C, Victor, and Cyborg. Veronica had the sick smile back on her face.

"Welcome to the past."

And then it all went black.

/

(meanwhile, back in future time)

Dinah O felt her mouth drop when she entered the Watchtower. She had seen some high-tech stuff before, but never anything like this. Computers and screens were everywhere. She heard Connor next to her let out a low whistle. She looked at Chloe. "Aunt Chloe, is this where you live?"

"Sure is. I've had this place since I was 22 years old."

"Wait." Dinah O said. "Doesn't that mean your like, 40?"

Chloe looked at her, but chose not to reply. Connor on the other hand, did.

"No way your that old, you don't look a day over 30."

Chloe smiled. "Well thank you Connor, but how about we put my age aside for now, and get back to the matter at hand."

"Alright, so, how are we going to find my mom and Uncle Bart? They could be anywhere." Dinah O had calmed down during the flight and was back to her normal self. Before Chloe could answer, the door behind them opened and the answer came from behind.

"We've done a scan, and we think the answer might be in Star City."

"Auntie Tess." Dinah O smiled as she turned around and saw none other than the great Tess Mercer, most successful female billionaire in America, CEO of LutherCorp, and so many other things Dinah O never bothered to remember them all.

"Hey sweetie." Tess said as she entered the room. "How you doing?"

"I'll be alright, thanks"

"Good." Tess turned to Connor. "You must be the new Green Arrow. I'm Tess Mercer, also the second Watchtower."

"Nice to meet you." Connor nodded.

"Anyway," Tess turned to Chloe, "I found out that energy burst that appeared, also appeared three nights ago in Star City. I already sent Superman to go check it out."

"Why not the Green Arrow? Isn't Star City, his city." Dinah O asked. She had been looking at the computer screen at the time, so she missed the glances Chloe, Tess exchanged. Connor didn't however.

_'Wonder what thats about?'_ he though to himself. _'I'll have to find out later.'_

"We couldn't reach him." Chloe lied. Dinah O bought it.

There was a silence before Tess decided to speak. "Chloe," everyone looked at her. "I think Dinah is ready to take up the mantle as the Black canary."

Connor and Dinah O's mouths hit the floor, but Chloe just nodded. " Her mother didn't want her to until she was 18, but I think she's needed now."

"Are you serious?" Dinah O felt a grin grow on her face. She had wanted this for so long.

"We're completely serious Di" Tess said. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I want to, I definitely want to."

"Then I suggest we get started." Chloe turned to Connor. "Connor, you'll have to stay here, since we'll have to change Dinah O's clothes. Let us know if anything happens, or if Superman calls."

"Got it."

Tess and Chloe led Dinah to a door at one side of the room. When they opened it, Dinah O could see Black Canary paradise. There was several different versions of the corset piece and jacket her mom wore, a few dozen throwing knives, and of course, multiple pairs of fishnets.

"All of these were my moms?" She asked.

"Well, your mother needed more than one hero costume, because she tended to get her clothes ripped a lot during fights. So she had a whole inventory. When she had you, she was going to get rid of it all, but we convinced her into keeping it in case you decided to become the Black Canary. We've been saving it all these years."

"Wow." Dinah O said. As they were about to step through the door, they heard a familiar _whoosh_ from behind them, and saw Clark just entering the doors.

"Tess, I checked the coordinates you sent me and something was definitely...hey, what are you guys doing?" He said as he noticed the room behind them.

Chloe bit her lip as she prepared to tell him. "Choosing Dinah O's Black Canary outfit."

Clark looked at her for a second before responding. "Chloe, Dinah O is only 17, her mom was at least 19, nearly 20 when she began to fight crime. And Dinah told us herself, she didn't want her daughter being dragged into the hero business before she was ready."

"But Uncle Clark, I'm ready." Dinah O told him.

"Your just a kid. You may stop petty thefts and robberies, but your not ready for the people who will actually kill you and try to take over the world."

"Who says?" Dinah O responded. Ok, stupid question.

"I do."

"Clark," Tess interrupted, " Dinah O has been preparing since she could walk. You and all her other uncles have been teaching her everything she could possibly need to know. In fact, she spent all last summer at your farm with you and Lois, you mean to tell me you taught her nothing that would help her fight crime." Clark didn't respond. Tess smiled triumphantly. "She's learned how to fight from her mom, everything about technology from Cyborg and Chloe, and morality form you."

Clark looked pensive for a moment. Dinah O was afraid he'd say no. She knew if he said no, she might not be able to do this.

"Fine." Clark said.

The three women smiled before disappearing into the room. _This is it._ Dinah thought. _No turning back. I've got to do this. For Uncle Bart, and for Mom._

**Authors Note- well thats all for right now. I apologize that it took me so long to update, but I'll take now to warn you all, I wont be able to be one of those lightning fast updaters. But thanks to the people who will deal with me.**

**Special thanks to**

**aireagle92**

**Pyrabelle**

**bookwormrdd**

**fan1o1**

**Olivia Dinah Queen (btw, luv the name)**

**Kairan1979**

**Buffy Spear**

**B. Davis**

**Thanks to all you guys, or this chapter wouldn't exist. Lets see, I currently have 4 reviews, think we can make it 8-10?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time- Dinah and Bart were revealed to of been kidnapped by Toyman's daughter, who brought them to the past where they watched their past selves. Chloe told Dinah O and Connor about the kidnapping and brought them to Watchtower. Chloe and Tess have decided to make Dinah O the new Black Canary(yes, she has the canary cry). Clark being the over protective person he is, tried to stop them but the girls won that argument. The story restarts in a room in Watchtower, where Tess, Chloe, and Dinah O are choosing pieces for the new Black Canary outfit.**

Dinah O was surprised by all the fuss her aunts were making over her _outfit_. Weapons and such she could understand, but she never knew how big a deal the clothes of a hero was. _'O well,'_ Dinah O though, _'Aunt Chloe and Auntie Tess know what there doing.'_

Chloe and Tess were going over every piece Dinah ever owned, trying to figure out the best combination possible. The fishnets were a quick decision, since it was a Black Canary trade mark. "Shorts, or no shorts?" Chloe asked.

"Shorts." Tess responded. "Clark would never let her go out just wearing fish nets and a leotard."

"Auntie Tess, why does Uncle Clark's opinion matter so much."

Tess sighed. She looked at Chloe, "You're better at explaining this."

Chloe nodded and turned to Dinah O, leaning back on the table that held multiple knives. " Clark is leader of the JLA, so that's one reason. Another reason is your like family to him, so he'll naturally be overprotective. And unfortunately that doesn't just mean fights, it means he doesn't want you looking sexy and attracting guys eyes."

"Well that sucks."

"Sure does."

Dinah O let out a small, _humph._ "What does he think, I can't take care of my self?"

Chloe didn't reply, just turned back to Tess, who was debating between two black leotards, which Dinah O guessed was the main piece.

"Dinah O, you choose." Tess told her. Dinah O looked at each carefully. One of them was a black corset, sleeveless and tight**(A/N- comic books and JLU)** and the other was more of a halter top **(A/N-Dinah Lance during Siren)**

"I'll go with the corset." she replied. Chloe handed her a pile of clothing and ushered her behind a changing screen in the corner of the room.

Dinah started with the fishnets. She raised her eyebrows at the revealing article of clothing. _'I __cannot believe you fought in these, Mom. And I'm the girl who does 3 different types of martial arts in skinny jeans.'._ But she put on the fishnets without complaint to her aunts, who she heard across the room. Next, she put on the corset. She was pleased to learn it actually didn't reveal to much cleavage. She pulled on the shorts and stepped out from behind the screen. "So, how do I look."

When Chloe and Tess turned their eyes immediately widened. "Dinah,"

"What?"

"You look almost exactly like your mom." Dinah O blushed a bit at her aunt's comment.

"Oh, and better put this on." Chloe handed her a black jacket with yellow accents. She showed her the pockets that held some throwing knives. The three then reentered the main room.

"Whoa," Connor said when he saw her. "Di, you look awesome."

"Thanks."

"So Clark." Chloe turned to her best friend with a smug smile. "Does she past inspection."

Clark lifted half his mouth in a smile and gave Chloe a smile that said, '_shut-up-I-know-you-were-right.'_

Suddenly the Watchtower sirens began to go off. Chloe and Tess immediately moved to the computers.

"That energy's back again." Tess said

"Yeah, and this time, it's not only a lot stronger, it's here, in Metropolis." Chloe added.

"I'll be there in a second." Clark said. He prepared to super-speed out, but Chloe caught his arm.

"Wait Clark, why don't you let Dinah O handle this one." she suggested.

Clark looked at Dinah. "I don't know..." before he could finish, Tess interrupted.

"Send Connor with her. He has experience already. And we'll be watching the fight from Watchtower satellites, if she needs you to zoom over there we'll know." Tess said it in such a way everyone knew it was the final decision.

Dinah O and Connor went to the elevator that led down Watchtower's levels. Dinah O knew the Justice League had long since purchased the entire building, but she never knew how. She had another matter on her mind. "They didn't send you because you had more experience, did they?"

"Nope." Connor answered. "They would of sent anyone to make sure you weren't there alone," It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

"Perfect." she muttered. The elevator opened onto the only underground level of the basement. A variety of cars and motor cycles were parked. Connor headed over to a green bike. Green Arrows Motorcycle. Dinah O began to follow, before something else caught her eye.

"Dinah whats...no way." Connor said when he saw what she was standing beside. The sleek, black motorcycle had nothing bulky about it, it was meant to weave easily and provide speed."

"Yes way." she replied fingering the handle bars of Black Canary's bike.

"Di, they'll never let you."

"They, made me the Black Canary, and this is how Black Canary rides. Not to mention they won't even no till we're a couple miles away." she popped open the secret container that held the keys.

"This is a bad idea." Connor said, but made no move to stop her. Instead, he mounted his own bike.

The two teens rode through the parking space and into a long tunnel. This tunnel led a good ways through Metropolis, with various exits depending on where you were going. When they finally came upon a there exits, the sensors opened the two iron doors. And out onto the street. It was almost evening, so the streets were emptier than normal. They still stuck to back ways until they came upon there destination. It was a pretty much deserted area in Suicide Slums. They were outside run down building.

"Auntie Tess, what is this place?" Dinah O asked into her comm link.

"It's an abandoned warehouse. It used to be a place for human cage fights before police shut them down. It was one of Roulette's places." Tess answered

"Wasn't she that crazy chick? She was in a huge part of one leaguers life, right? Which one was it?"

"Why don't we just focus on this for now, 'kay Di?" Chloe interrupted quickly. Dinah O was a bit surprised by this. It was almost as if he didn't want her to know the answer. _'Hold up a sec Dinah, that's being totally paranoid. She's your aunt. Why would she keep something from you. \She wouldn't keep something from you.'_ she thought to herself.

"Alright, no life signs are detected in the building, but precede with caution." Tess's voice came through the comm link.

"And Dinah, don't think we don't know about the your little change in transportation." Clark said. His tone made it clear he was annoyed. Dinah O bit her lip to keep from smiling, and Connor gave her a I-told-you-so- look. She responded with her Oh-shut-up-look.

The two teens proceeded into the building. Since it was still day, light streamed in through the windows. It cast shadows in various places, making the whole place look like a set for a sci-fi show.

The two looked around for a while, not seeing anything of importance. Some broken chairs and tables, shattered glass and beer bottles from long forgotten bar fights. In the corner there was a flickering soda machine.

"Watchtower, it doesn't look like anyone has been here for a while are you sure you got the right coordinates?" Connor said.

"Positive. Whatever that energy was, it came from there."

Suddenly, Dinah O and Connor heard the sound of something being knocked over. They silently made there way over to a closed door that led to what was probably once the managers office. Positioning themselves on either side of the door, Connor loaded an arrow into his bow before the two exchanged a nod.

Dinah O kicked open the door. Standing in the room was a shocked girl. She looked like she was maybe 20 years old. Connor launched his arrow, but it never hit its target. The last thing Dinah O had a chance to notice was the girls hand on some sort of machine. But then everything began to swirl around her. The swirling became green. Then black. Then nothing.

/

**Present Time...Metropolis...Watchtower**

The triumphant Justice League came into Watchtower. They were all whooping and cheering, celebrating there latest victory.

"I take it you were successful." Tess Mercer said, entering right after them.

"Yep, Mission went off without a hitch." Chloe told her.

"Yeah, and you can count that I'll be making sure there are no more LuthorCorp facility we don't know about." Oliver added.

Chloe looked at the team assembled before her. The present members of the team were Aquaman, Impulse, Cyborg, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Superman. And the two Watchtowers of course.

"So what did you find at the facility?" Tess asked.

"Nothing to important, tests with plants, trying to accelerate the growth, nothing major." Bart assured her.

"Alright, we saved the day, lets go get drinks, on the rich boy." Dinah said. Another round of cheers. The team was just about to leave when a bunch of signals went off from the computer. Chloe and Tess immediately ran over to see what was the matter.

"Chloe, whats happening?" Clark asked.

"That weird energy from before is back." she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Should we be worried?" Impulse asked.

"Considering this is the same energy that led us to find out about the LuthorCorp facility, yeah, I'd say so." Tess answered.

"The energy appeared in a part of Suicide Slums. There was previously no one there, but now I'm detecting two life forms." Chloe put in.

"Alright, Ollie, Dinah, and I will check it out." Clark was gone in a flash. Ollie and Dinah followed at a (humanly) quick speed.

When Ollie and Dinah arrived on their bikes, they saw Clark leaning over two bodies. They could immediately tell it was a boy and a girl, both in there teens. They came closer and were surprised. The first one they saw was the boy. He had a muscular build, light skinned, and blonde hair. But the surprise was what he was hearing. He had a green leather outfit, much alike Ollivers. To add to that, he had a quiver of arrows and a high tech bow beside him. The similarity between Oliver and this kid was unignorable.

"Clark, what is this?" Ollie asked.

Clark looked up at the two. "You think that's weird, check this one out." he stood to reveal the girl.

/

**Present...Location:Unknown...Future v. of Dinah and Bart...**

Dinah snapped open when a large bump jolting the room forced her awake. No not room. Dinah realized they were in a truck. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She could feel the metal collar that was suppressing her powers though. "Bart." she called softly.

"I'm here Dinah." the speedster answered.

"Where?"

"Right across from you." As Dinah's eyes adjusted to the dark, she could just make out his body.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing myself when I was in my twenties. Did I make that up."

"Sorry to tell you, but no. That Veronica chick wasn't lying. She used time travel to take us about 20 years into the past. We saw when the Justice League found the secret LuthorCorp facility. You remember, it turned out to be just a persistent, dedicated worker who really was not doing anything."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, after that you fainted. They put these specialized cuffs on me that keep me from using my speed, and that collar on you to keep you from using your Canary Cry, before lading us into the van. I'm not positive, but I think we're going to Star City."

Dinah closed her eyes and laid her head against the wall. "Anywhere but Star City. Wait a minute." she snapped her eyes open. "That doesn't make any sense. If she wants to kill our time Ollie, why would she bring us to the one here?"

Bart just shook his head. "I wish I knew Dinah, I wish I knew."

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

**Authors Note- Alright, I like I hope all of you did, saw the series ending*cry*. I want to take now to say this story will not be completely true to Smallville, thats why its a fanfic. Oliver and Chloe will NOT get together, and Tess will NOT die. I apologize that it took so long to update, but it's my first year of exams and I've been pretty busy. I'll try to add the next chapter sooner.**

**This chapter is dedicated to sunflower10, you rock.**

**Olivia Dinah Queen- I whole heartedly agree with all of that. And I have reaed your stories, there great. I'm really honored one of the people most responsible for (Smallville) Dollie on this sight likes my work.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Last time, Dinah O was officially made the Black Canary, she and Connor went to check out an abandoned warehouse, where they met Veronica for about a millisecond, before she sent them all hurtling into the past. Connor and Dinah O's unconscious bodies were found by the present-day league. Meanwhile, Dinah and Bart are being moved to Star City for Veronica's evil plan. I do not own Smallville or any of the Characters with the exception of Dinah O. This story will contain no Chlollie, because...wait..I've been over this before. So, ignore me and ENJOY!**

**Future Time...Metropolis...Watchtower...**

"Alright, bye Mia." Chloe said before hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Tess asked her from the computer.

"Well," Chloe joined her at the super computer, "to say she wasn't happy we lost Dinah's child would be an understatement. I can't imagine Roy will be much better when she tells him"

"No, Roy will be furious we even let Dinah O out of our sight." Tess said simply.

Chloe sighed. "Clark, any luck?" she asked into the comm.

"None Chloe." came the reply. "Whoever is behind this, them and the kids are nowhere in Metropolis."

Chloe groaned softly. Tess looked up from her search to her friend. "Don't worry Chloe." she said.

"How can I not worry?" Chloe said incredulously. "I lost my friends child!"

"We have Clark searching all of Metropolis, Roy and Mia searching Star City, and Batman is searching Gotham. They'll probably go back to one of those places, since it's where they appeared before." Tess continued to sooth Chloe's nerves. But just then a new though popped into Chloe's head.

"Oh no, Star City!" Tess looked at her confused. "What if Oliver finds out what his former sidekicks, or more like what the whole league is doing?" What do we tell him. We promised Dinah we'd never tell him about Dinah O."

"Chloe, calm down." Tess commanded before Chloe completely lost her cool. "Oliver won't find out. He hasn't been able to find out neither Dinah O's existence, nor where Dinah and she have been for the past seventeen years. We'll be fine."

Chloe began to calm down again. "Tess, after Ollie cheated on Dinah, he told us how sorry he was, and we knew how honest he was being. Don't you ever feel bad about not helping him?"

"No." Tess answered. "We told Dinah he was sorry, it's her choice to still not forgive him. We should respect her decision."

/

**Present Time...Metropolis...Watchtower...**

Dinah O woke up with a throbbing headache. She opened her eyes to the brightly lit room, before quickly closing them again. Squinting until her eyesight returned to normal, she took in her surroundings. She could tell she was lying on a cot in Watchtower, the computers blinking lights were a clear giveaway. The second thing she noticed was the multiple tubes and and other things in her body, though she knew it was to help her recover, she carefully took them out. Wait a second. Dinah O quickly sat up and got off the cot. "Why am I in the Computer Room? The Med labs downstairs. And why does Watchtower looks so different?" she said out loud. She walked over towards the super computer. On the screen was two different images that looked remarkably similar. "Wait, is that DNA?" Dinah O wondered. One image was labeled Black Canary and the other,  Unidentified Female. 'Hmm' Dinah O thought. She pressed a button bringing up another program. Dinah O's mouth fell open upon seeing her own image being compared to seemingly hundreds of other girls photos. "Okay, what the _heck_ is going on here?"

"Apparently, you." came a new voice, though very familiar to Dinah O.

Dinah O spun to face the woman, before furrowing her brow. "Aunt Chloe? What happened to you?"

Chloe raised her one eyebrow. "Aunt? I'm sorry do you know me? And who exactly are you?"

"What? Hold on a sec, you've known me since birth."

"Um, sorry kid, but I have no idea who you are." Chloe replied. Dinah O took in the woman she had known as an aunt for the last seventeen years. The most notable difference was how much younger she looked. Almost like... the pictures mom had that had been taken nearly twenty years ago. She chose her next words carefully. "Um, Chloe, that is who you are right? If you can just answer this, What year is it?"

Chloe regarded the strange visitor with the same carefulness that had been shown towards her. "Yes I am Chloe, though I don't understand how you know that. And its 2012."

Dinah O's eyes popped for a second before she began to quickly mutter under her breath. "2012. I wasn't born until 2014. So that means in this...time, mom would be, 26, wait, ohmuhgod MOM."

"Uh, not to interrupt you but, who are you?" Chloe asked.

Dinah O's eyes flashed to the blonde. "Um, Dinah. Dinah Lance."

It was Chloe's turn to be surprised. "_Dinah Lance_." she repeated. The new Dinah nodded.

"Yep, Dinah Lance, the third Black Canary.

Chloe's mouth dropped. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, well, soon to be eighteen." Noticing Chloe's astonished look she added, "If it makes you feel a bit more comfortable, I was born in 2014. I'm pretty sure I just time traveled."

Chloe nodded slowly before walking to the super-computer. She re-brought up the program comparing the two DNA's and turned to look at it. " Um, Dinah, your DNA is an almost exact match to a friend of mine, who is our Black Canary. In fact, her name is..."

"Dinah Lance." Dinah O suggested.

Chloe eyed the young girl. "How did you know that?"

"Simple, the same way I can solve your DNA problem. Dinah LAUREL Lance, your friend, is my mother. I'm the third generation of Dinah Lance's."

"I'm sorry, what!" a feminine voice rang out. Dinah O turned to face...her mother. Except she didn't look like her mom. She looked like an attractive, single, crime-fighting young woman. _'Well duh dumbo!'_ She mentally slapped herself, '_ Your almost twenty years in the past, she's not your mom yet.' _A wave a relief fell over Dinah O as the next voice sounded.

"Well Di, it seems you have gotten yourself in a bit of an awkward position." Connor stepped out from behind Dinah to face Dinah O. He looked fine, not a single bruise on his annoyingly perfect face with his annoyingly cocky smile.

"Oh, shut up." Dinah O turned back to her mother, uh, soon to be mother. The woman was looking her up and down, trying to process what was happening. Dinah O couldn't blame her. What would you do if you walked in to find a that girl you found in the street is claiming to be your daughter.

"Look, this is probably really weird for you, trust me, me too, but you have to believe me. In two years you'll get pregnant, and I'll be the baby." Dinah O said.

"Two years?" Dinah repeated. "Are you saying I give up fighting crime in TWO FREAKING YEARS!" The last outburst caught Dinah O off guard.

"Hardly." Connor muttered under his breath.

"Look, I was taught about time, and I can't tell you too much, or I could create a paradox and return home to find I was never even born." Dinah O tried to explain.

"Alright, we'll figure this whole thing out later, right now, we need to figure out how to get the two of you back to your own time." The always level-headed Chloe interrupted. "How did you guys even get here?"

"We were tracking down this weird energy burst that kept appearing on Watchtower monitor's. We went to an abandoned warehouse in formally by this villain chick named Roulette." Connor explained.

"I've met her, I thought she was just a mercenary that does what you need her too as long as it pays." Chloe interupted.

"Victoria Sinclair was, but she eventually grew to like to make things a little more dangerous than they needed, bada-bing-bada-boom, a villain is born, can I continue?" Connor answered.

We were investigating when we found a girl in a backroom. I didn't really get a good look at her. All I know is as soon as she saw us, she used this machine that she had with her to take us back in time. I'm going to guess it was the procedure of moving through the time stream that knocked out Dinah O and myself."

"All right, so we need to find this girl, but how?" Clark asked.

"We should start by trying to find more of these energy bursts. Since I'll bet anything there one and the same with the energy bursts from the future. If we find these it might give us some hints about where to find the girl." Oliver said. He had been so quiet with his entrance Dinah O hadn't even noticed him. As soon as she did, she noticed the rest of the league had come in too. She felt awkward, knowing must of these people helped raise her, with the exception of Green Arrow. She knew about him, of course, but no one had ever really talked about him. Dinah O had never really questioned why, she didn't feel like it was her place, she just knew that he had been part of the original league. And now, thanks to her earlier conversation with Connor, she knew that his name was Oliver and he had apparently been close to her mom.

And then it all made sense. No wander he had never been mentioned, no wonder why Connor told her that Oliver and the original Dinah had fought over Dinah O's father. GREEN ARROW HAD LIKED BLACK CANARY, BUT SHE ENDED UP WITH DINAH O'S DAD INSTEAD OF HIM!

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no. But hey, there has to be some reason she doesn't figure it out. Sorry it took so long, but without Smallville being on it's harder to stay interested. Plus, eighth grade is rough! Any way, I'm hoping to get better at this story, probably won't happen, but a girl can hope. Next...whatever I decide to do next time I'm to lazy to think of it right now.

Olivia Dinah Queen- I didn't say only, I said best! Your stories are amazing, I read them all the time. I'm sorry I took so long, but I think my favorite part is your reviews.

Dedicated to- FullMetal Alchemistress and Team Rosalie (just so everyone knows, everyone gets a chapter dedicated to them, at least every one who reviews or favorites the story. (Olivia, I'm saving you for a special chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Smallville or any of the Characters with the exception of Dinah O. This story will contain no Chlollie, because...wait..I've been over this before. So, ignore me and ENJOY! **

**Present Time...Star City...With Dinah and Bart**

Dinah had no idea what time it was when the truck finally stopped and she and Bart were taken from the truck. Veronica had disappeared for a moment, and they were being watched by five guys who looked like they had had way to many steroids. They were still in chains, so they couldn't try and escape. Dinah's cuffs were so tight she was sure blood had stopped circulation a while ago. When Veronica returned, she was accompanied by a woman in a red qipao.

"Roulette." Dinah said angrily.

"Ah, well if it isn't out little tweety bird. From what Veronica hear tells me, you and I have quite a few interesting run-ins in the future. That must be while your look had such malice. Not very attractive, I must say." Roulette stated smugly.

"Roulette, your a actress for hire, not a criminal. What are you doing helping a crazy girl like Veronica." Bart tried to reason.

"Well, the speedster trying to use words instead of actions. Perhaps even the most hopeless cases can mature with age."

"Ok, honestly." Veronica inputted. "I don't care about any personnel vendetta's or whatever is going on here. But if no one minds, I'd like to keep moving here."

The three others stopped and looked at the teenager. After a moment Dinah and Bart were led into the run down building. Apparently, it only looked run down from the outside. Inside, it was bright and loud. Men were spread around, drinking, talking, and cheering towards the cage in the room. Two guys were fighting inside it. Roulette's favorite form of entertainment. Roulette and Veronica led the men dragging the prisoners up a flight of stairs to a not nearly as nice room. There were windows, but they were barred and no other exits.

"Thanks for letting me keep them here Victoria." Veronica said.

"Don't think I'm doing you any favors." was the response. "We had a deal."

"Of course. You help me get revenge on Green Arrow, and in return I help you complete your assignment on Watchtower. No problem."

Roulette rolled her eyes. "Haven't you gone to see your father yet? I would think you would want to at least talk to him considering the lengths your going to in your plot for revenge."

"That's my business Roulette." Veronica said annoyed. "And I would appreciate you staying out of it."

Roulette just rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." Roulette and Veronica proceeded out of the room but just before Veronica turned back too her captives.

"Don't even think about trying to escape. Those cuffs will keep you from using your fancy-schmancy powers. And you arn't exactly faster than a speeding bullet."

**Present Time...Metropolis...Watchtower...With the Justice League and Dinah O**

Dinah O was starving. She had already polished off a box of Chinese and was downing the second one without a thought. Tess predicted hunger could be a side-effect of time traveling. Dinah O had accepted this and continued eating, since technically, she hadn't eaten in about 20 years.

"Hey, feel free to come up for air there, Canary Kid." Bart teased. Dinah O shot him a glare, but Connor cracked up.

"Canary Kid? Ok, that's good, why didn't I think of that." he said and high-fived Bart.

Dinah O turned to her best friend and smiled sweetly. "Connor, if you ever, ever, call me that, I will take one of those arrows and shove it up your."

"OKAY, let's not get violent here." Oliver interrupted. After Dinah O and Connor had told the league what they knew, Tess and Chloe had set searches for the time-traveling energy and the rest of the league had gone to get something to eat. A phone call and pick-up later, the team were sitting in the kitchen with a take-put feast.

Dinah O kept flicking her gaze over to her mom. She could tell from her posture and other body signs that she wasn't completely comfortable with Dinah O's presence, but Dinah O didn't blame her. But she also paid attention to Oliver, who was sitting right next to her mom. The two kept interacting outside the group conversation. Very subtle, shared looks, comments made quietly so only the other could here. Dinah O would admit, she wasn't that adept in the world of romance, but anyone could see the flirting. And honestly, she didn't know what to think of it.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go get a breath of air." she excused herself. She was extremely grateful they let her go without any questions. She exited onto the roof of Watchtower. Much more dangerous than her apartment building, but she had always had a thing for high roofs. The cars and people below her were miniscule, the sound just a distant hum.

'_Muh God', _she thought. "What the heck is going on here?" she asked out loud.

"I think that's what we all want to know kid." came a voice behind. She turned to see the first Dinah.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone." Dinah O quickly said.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you." Dinah replied. She came and stood next to Dinah O. "So, is this as weird for you as it is for me?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Do you, like, know these people, back in your time?" Dinah asked.

"Most of them, yeah. They helped train me, and I spend most my summers with them."

"Most of them?"

"Well, it's kinda awkward too explain."

"Try anyway."

"Well, Oliver, the Green Arrow."

"What about him?"

Dinah O sighed. "I've never met before today."

Dinah looked at her, clearly shocked. "Are you joking? The guys one of my best friends."

"Look, it's hard to explain without endangering the time stream. I never even heard of him until a little while ago."

"But you knew everyone else?"

"Hey, I'm confused too."

Dinah looked like she wanted to say more, but instead looked out at the skyline when Dinah O did.

The two Dinahs stayed like that for a while, just letting each others presence sink in.

"Hey Dinah!" Oliver's voice called from behind.

"Yeah?" they both replied.

"Uh.." Ollie looked between the two. ""They picked up a lead."

"Okay Ollie, give us a minute." Dinah informed him. When he left she turned to her daughter-to-be. "Honestly, is there a way we can keep the names separate?"

"Ugh." Dinah O growned. "Back home everyone calls me Dinah O. Guess you can use that, since Connor has undoubtedly told everyone else."

"Um, sure. What's the O for?"

"My middle name. Olivia."

"Olivia? Why?" Dinah asked

"Um. I don't know." Dinah O replied. "I think my uncles chose it. Guess they just liked the name."

The two of them went back inside to hear what Tess had to say. "We've found another pulse of energy in Star City. Satellite locators found it originated outside a bar owned by Victoria Sinclair."

"So Roulette's part of this?" Clark asked.

"Doubtful. Not really her style. All the same, we'll send a team to investigate. Ollie, you'll be going since it is your city. Also Dinah, you'll go for muscle. Dinah O, you'll be there so you can identify Veronica. Everyone else will have a different assignment." Chloe informed.

**Okay, so fillery and not my best work. Hey, I'm really out of it when it comes too Smallville. But sorry I havent updated in forever(or 7 months)...So...yeah.**

**Dedicated to fan1o1 and Kairan1979**

**Review!**


	6. We have a major problem

Hi, people, so, not a chapter, but we have a major problem.

You see, fanfiction has been doing some home improvement as of late, which is fine, but they cant just quit while there ahead. Apparently, they going to be doing some major filtering of the site, and I mean like, anything with violence or sexual tension, GONE! So, basically everything T and up. Ok, I just changed this stories rating to T, and while I can easily change it back, I dont want to. And I know, you all might think this is some internet crap, and guess what, maybe it is, but MAYBE ITS NOT! Anyway, we might be able to save our stories. Even if you dont believe in this, could you PLEASE follow the link( you'll need to remove the spaces) and sign a petition to save out stories. Look people, I NEED stories with a bit of violence and sexual tension in them, or I will be so bored with this site and actually have to spend MONEY on BOOKS. SO PLEASE, sign the petition and get the word out

www. / petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
